The Thoughts of a General, a Slave, a Gladiator!
by IrishSmurph
Summary: What was Maximus thinking as he lost everything, went into slavery, became the Gladiator who defied an empire? Here's my take on what was going through Maximus Decimus Meridius's mind through the movie.


**AUTHOR: IrishTomboy06**

**RATING: G (maybe PG, but I doubt it)**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Gladiator or any of the characters**

**FEEDBACK: Please, please, please!**

**EXTRA: Be foreward I did this at tweleve o'clock at night. It's just something I wrote really quick because I had the urge to write it so I don't know how good it is.**

**For so long all my life had been about blood and death. Going from one battle to the next, not sure which of my men I'd lose, or how close I'd come to meeting Hades before skirting away from the Underworld.**

The only joy that I found was when I was allowed those few precious times to go home to my wife and son. I would stand in the doorway of my home in the evening, my love in my arms as I watched my son run with the wild horses, laughing as he tried to be one of them. The smell of jasmines would wrap around my body comforting me and soothing away the memories of bloodshed and yelling, as the world became stained with the pinks and purples of sunset.

**These were the moments that I would always treasure.**

**These were the moments that would help me keep my sanity.**

**But it wasn't until I'd lost everything that I learned how much I really had.**

**After escaping from my own execution, my anger and fear where the only thing that kept me going as I raced to my home. All I could hear were ****Quintus's words 'Your family will meet you in the after life.'**

**What I saw when I reached the farm made me do something that I hadn't done for a long time. I knelt down, my hand slowly falling from my wife's charred body, and cried. My entire world was gone. My wife and son…and the one man that I had come to respect as a worthy leader…and as a father.**

**Little did I know that my world was just beginning to turn.**

**

* * *

**

******I lost count of how many days slipped by with the stench of blood and death caked into my nose. I was a General; I had fought for my life before, but never like this. Juba was one of the few other slaves that I had found that I could talk to, but that did little to ease my pain. At night all that would fill my dreams was of my family, crucified on the rough crosses, their flesh charred, all I could hear are screams, some from my wife and son, some from the gladiators that I fought side by side with on a daily bases.**

**But I knew that I couldn't give up, I couldn't let Commodus win after killing his own father, the true emperor of Rome. I know he ordered the death of my family and for that he will suffer the same fate. So I fought every battle, openly defying the emperor. The only reason I wasn't killed was because the crowd loved me, if they hadn't Commodus would have had me killed long before.**

**As the days progressed I found that Commodus wasn't the only one I had to worry about. His sister, ****Lucilla had come back into my life. She had been a good lover and confidant, yes, but I had wanted nothing more out of her then that. For a time I thought that she would throw me to her brother...but she proved to be a valuable ally when we began his overthrow.**

**So many friends I had lost in battle, so many deaths I'd watched, so many I'd caused. I didn't know when it would finally end. The days that I fought just seemed to blur together in one great rush of sweat, cheers, yells, blood, death and victory. The worst, or should I say best, is when we reenacted the battle of Carthage. Us slaves fought as the Barbarians and we were to die under the swords of the 'Legionnaires of Scipio Africanus'. But I wasn't going to die, and wasn't going to let the men standing at my side either.**

******I remember yelling at the men: 'Hold…Diamond! Diamond!" As the Legionnaires circled us like a hawk circling a field mouse. But as they closed in they found that these mice could, and would, easily take the eagle to its grave. We slaughtered our enemy, a few of our side falling as well, but as we stood victorious, the crowds screaming and cheering, I knew that something had just happened. Something that would never be forgotten. We defied our captors. And our captors were dumbfounded at the turn of events.**

**Without warning guards swarmed around us, spears ready. We pressed our backs to each other, ready to defend ourselves and our brethren if need be.**

**To my surprise a man comes forward and said; "Gladiator, the Emperor has asked for you." I could only reply that I am at the Emperor's command. Finally! I would be able to get close enough to him to kill him, like he killed my family, my love.**

**Commodus walked forward as we all bowed. I saw a broken arrow near my hand and I picked it up, ready to jab it into the man's vile heart, when suddenly I saw Lucius, Lucilla's son, run forward. I dropped my head in disappointment. I did not want to attack with the boy so close. As one all of us rose and looked at the man who decided our deaths with a simple turn of his wrist.**

**He gathered Lucius in front of him and told me that I am great, that his nephew thought the same. When he asked me for my name…I knew that I couldn't give it to him, not yet. So I simply said that my name is gladiator. With that I turned, doing the one thing that was taught to us very on. I showed my back to the Emperor.**

**"How dare you show your back to me. SLAVE! You will remove your helmet and tell me your name…"**

**Knowing there was nothing else I could do I did just that. I removed my helmet and glared into the eyes of the man that took my wife, my son, and the man that I considered a father. "My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius. Commander of the armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions, Loyal servant to the true emperor Marcus Aurleius, father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife, and I will have my vengeance in this life or the next." As I spoke I locked eyes with his, letting him see the anger and truth behind my words. He stumbled backwards, turning to my once trusted ally, Quintus. He yells 'ARMS" and the guards pull their swords.**

**The crowd is yelling for us to live and I know that is going to happen, or Commodus risks become very unpopular. So I watch, as with great difficulty, he raises his arm and gives the thumbs up. While the sated crowd cheers the Emperor and Quintus leave and I turn to the horde, raising my helmet before we take our leave. As we rode down on the lift to the cells below I could hear the cheers "Maximus, Maximus, Maximus!" Right then I felt larger then life, but at the same time…I didn't know if I should feel that way.**

**

* * *

**

**As the days melded into weeks, melding into months I began to wonder if I'd ever get the chance to take out Commodus. It came when I was finally reunited with my dear friend Cicero. He gave me back the figures of my wife and son…and I told him to run an errand for me, an errand that would hopefully get my plan back into motion.**

**

* * *

**

**As I stand here…chained like some rabid dog, I think back on all that I've lost. Cicero died; it had been a trap set by Commodus. Lucius and Lucilla have been threatened, Gracchus in jail, Proximo is dead, along with many of my friends. All because of one man. The man that is circling me now. Commodus smiles evilly at me and I know that he is planning something, what I don't know. I found out too late how treacherous he is as a dagger slips into his hand and I am jabbed straight into left side of my body. The breath explodes from my body as the dagger retracts and the life slowly slips from my body. I am able to stand on my feet for now, but I fear that I won't make it for long. I have to finish this soon, if not he will continue to live and my soul will never be at peace.**

**The armor is placed upon my body, covering and rubbing against the wound, but I don't pay any attention to it. The sun hits me in the face when the lift makes it way to the top. I stumble towards Quintus to retrieve my sword, but he tosses it away. I want to feel angry, but all I can feel is the blood pumping out against my arm as I pick up my sword. Not wasting time I charge at Commodus. The battle begins. I try to keep my wits about me and for a time I succeed, but the whelp gains the first blood when he slices my leg, making me stumble, but I catch myself and turn again on him. My vision is starting to blur, the blood has already seeped through my shirt and down my leg, I can feel the drops as they fall to the sandy floor. **

**I cut his arm, causing him to drop his sword. I can feel the pull of Elysium, but I fight it away. For now the call is week and I know that this must end. Returning to this world I can see the fear flicker in his eyes as he looks around. "Sword!" He called. "Give me your sword!" The guards moved to help their emperor, but to everyone's surprise Quintus yells, "Sheath your sword!" And Commodus is left standing without a weapon or a way out. Again he reaches for his dagger, but I quickly retaliate. Call upon all the strength I have left I strike him hard in the jaw, then hit him with my elbow, before turning his dagger on himself and plunging it deep into his throat. I would have laughed at his feeble attempts to fight me off, but all I did was watch as the man who destroyed so many lives, who killed his own blood and threatened those around him, finally died. He fell to the coliseum floor and I knew it was nearly over.**

**I drift once again to the other world. I see my home; the large stone gate that stands sentry in front and beyond I can smell the trees and smell the herbs. Just as I open the door to my family. My home. I brought back by the sound of Quintus calling my name.**

**Shaking my head I spoke, loud and clearly for all in the eerily quiet coliseum to hear me. "Quintus, free my men. Senator Gracchus is to be reinstated. There was a dream that was Rome, it shall be realized. These are the wishes of Marcus Aurelius." As I slipped back home I heard Quintus give the orders for my instructions to be followed. I can see the stalks of wheat and I run my hand through them, smiling as they tickle my hand. In the distance I can see my son and wife, smiling and waiting for me to come home.**

**Again I was pulled back. This time I opened my eyes to see a teary eyed Lucilla gazing down upon me. Somehow I had fallen, but I didn't care how. "Lucian is safe." I see her nod. "Go to them." She whispers. And I do that. My eyes slip close and I see, clearer then before, my home, with the cedar trees beyond the stone gate. I can hear my son's laughter as he comes running down the road towards me. As I pass by the wheat, it stalks brushing my hand and body; I know that I am finally home. I am finally reunited with my family. No more will I see the deaths that had so plagued me during life. No more will I feel the anger of defeat, or the pain of loss. All I will see is that of my son as he plays with the horses and all I will feel is the love from my wife as she is encircled in my arms. All I will feel is peace.**

**

* * *

**

**And there is my first attempt at a Gladiator fic. How is it? Review and tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
